


Knighte Guild

by PhZXgames



Series: Gemini Project [2]
Category: Battleheart (Game), Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhZXgames/pseuds/PhZXgames
Summary: Shepard begins playing a game known as Battleheart Online. Little does he know, 20 years ago, another game made by the same family had a dark twist. So does this one. I DON'T OWN BATTLEHEART OR SAO. Rated Excplicit for Language and possible Lemons.





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard was walking down the road when... "Do you have any idea who you're facing?" Shepard stopped. "No, I haven't seen your face."

Shepard laughed at his next comment "So it must look ugly as shit because you hiding? Right?"

A Goblin jumped out and Quoted, "Those who know not their enemy's leader have only defeat to fear." "What?" " I am Freinor, Prince of the goblins! you will now bow before me, OR FACE MY WRATH! ATTACK!"

Shepard thought to himself, He didn't even give me a chance to bow!a group of four other goblins appeared from the bushes. "Now this is a fight!" he drew his Iron Sword and swung it at the first goblin to move.

He was able to knock the second of his feet with his shield, and the other two he impaled onto their leader's spear. "Impossible! those were elite fighters!" "I guess elite in your terms is like shit to us."

Freinor did a risky number, pulling a quick fake and trying to pull a stab on Shepard. And it worked, leaving him with a bloody shoulder. Right before Shepard could charge him, He vanished, without a trace.

"Crap, I still need to get to Lucille for that training mission!" He panicked and bolted toward the training field, his injured arm causing him massive amounts of pain. He stopped and doubled over, just another league! come on!


	2. Chapter 2

Where is he? Lucille thought to herself, wonder why Shepard would bail on the mission. I need to ask him something important, but he doesn't have the balls to show up, then he's missing out on all- her thoughts were interrupted by something on the horizon. "Fucking finally!"

-o0o-

Almost There… He was trying to conceal his pain, but his shield was making it difficult. When he was a few more feet from the site, Lucille hugged him.

"I've been here since 3:00, where have you been?" Shepard responded "Homework." Even though Battleheart was his favorite game, he still had education to deal with. "I ran into some goblins on the way here." Lucille gasped at the wound left by the spear.

"Shit! Are you okay?!" "It just stings, it'll be fine." Lucille took her Cleric's Rod, and tapped it to his shoulder. It glowed white, hummed, and faded. Neither the pain, nor wound were noticeable. "Tank is a risky role to play, you should be careful."

Shepard picked this class because it suited him better than the others. He always had been a defensive person. "Well are we going to group or what?" Lucille jumped, and quickly opened her menu. She tapped the button that said "Invite to group" and a list of player names appeared. she pressed the one that said "Shepard"

and a window popped up in his face "Accept group invite?" He pressed yes and Lucille's health, Energy, and picture appeared in a mini-hub under his. "There. All finished." "I couldn't help but wonder, where the hell are we going?" Lucille confirmed his assumptions. "Gobwood Dungeon. It's level 1-5, grinding will be easy once we make it."

Shepard could feel a tingling feeling in his feet. Three more seconds, and he had been teleported to main square. Looking around, he could see a lot of other people had also been teleported here, too.

"What's going on?" All of a sudden, a chill creeped up his spine. Something huge was in the square with them. Something so powerful, it could eliminate them all with a single blow. A deep echoing voice filled the square.

"Hello players. I am Uroku Kayaba, Grandson of the great programmer, Akihiko Kayba."

Shepard turned around to see a massive skeletal figure, draped in a cloak that was so cold, it froze the entire square. "I created this game using the Seed program, so gratefully made public by the great Kirito." Shepard's armor nearly froze to his skin, and he heavily regretted wearing nothing under his armor.

"My grandfather was a fool, letting the players of his game leave, as long as one person beat it. Instead you may logout, but under one condition." The next this he said made everyone freak out. "For every hour you are logged out, you will lose 100 exp points! And if you check your inventory, you can find something that might make you lose your marbles."

Shepard and Lucille did, and what they saw they will never forget.

The first thing that was in his inventory, was labeled, "Mom" he tapped it and a picture of his mom trying to get out of a prison cell appeared. "Mom! Mom!" The other people in the square were also yelling things like, grandpa, bro, and he swore he heard a guy yell uncle Stan, but when he turned around, he wished he hadn't, as Lucille was on the ground, crying. Barely audible, the only thing she was saying, was "Daddy."

"I am holding them captive, until you defeat me, that is, if you do. I do not expect you to do it alone, though, for it would me much too difficult" maniacal laughter could be heard from the ghoul, and it had such a deep pitch, His headache made him feel like his head was going to explode. "You may raid with a maximum of ten players, any more, and will all be eliminated from the game upon stepping on unclaimed territory," Ten is plenty. he thought.

Here was the problem: Exp points are somewhat difficult to earn, as maybe 20 - 30 of the weakest creature would give 100 points.

The figure crumbled to dust, probably as an intense teleport animation, and Shepard's pains and chills vanished almost instantly as he collapsed to the floor. Lucille rushed to his side, "You okay?" She asked urgently. "I'm fine, we need to get a group set up, fast."

Suddenly he remembered. his friend bought this game a bit ago, and he had bypassed a few firewalls to create his own class, Monk. Thankfully his Display was able to locate him pretty fast and before they knew it, there he was, showing off his unique class. "FEUNG! GET OVER HERE!"

This obviously scared the living shit out of him, but that wasn't from Shepard, nor from Lucille for that matter. It was Robin, a friend of Lucille from school and quite the looker from Shepard's perspective. "Oh, hey guys, did you here?" Lucille spoke softly, "Yeah, he's a dick."

Robin was like the bully being the nerd's best friend. "Come on, you gotta yell it! HE'S A DICK!" Now of course every guy, except Shepard, within a two to three kilometer radius, had shit his pants. "On that positive note at least we have Robin he-" A man in black-clad armor, and heavily built walked towards them.

"Well, Well, look who we have here! I thought I beat you into a pulp enough times, that you would back off of Role Play Gaming?"

Shepard's worst fears had been realized. He was living in a race against the clock to save his mother, His crush was traveling with him to save her father, and now… HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard stared at his newfound enemy. "I can't believe it! Little pipsqueak actually bought a new MMORPG! I remember he used to be my resource slave in my last game, till I beat it and set him free! I highly regret letting you go."

Robin slipped in front of Shepard, blocking him from this person "Who are you? And why are picking on my friends?" He chuckled deeply, gave a huge sigh, and spoke with pride, "I am Marrick Veltouse. My friends call me Mavrick, or just Mav."

Mavrick was a MLG player for Canada when he bought Starquest, another MMO, yet a lot simpler than Battleheart, by a long shot, and beat Shepard up, just so he could get his resources, which even though is illegal, can be tricked out of with a little bit o' green if you know what I'm saying.

"What level are you wimps? Let me guess... two?" His goons were laughing their asses off. One of them you could pick out easy, Garrick, a master programmer, who took his pirate avatar and booted it into the game, similar to how Feung did it. Shepard attempted to defend himself, "I'm level eight. You?" Mavrick said with a smile.

"Fifteen, I told you, I'm always better than-" Shepard saw deception, underneath deception. "You are lying, but you're way off. You're level nine, spawned with hacked stats, and has some decent armor, probably thanks to Garrick, I'm guessing. In fact, I challenge you to a duel."

Not only was Mavrick shocked that Shepard was able to break him down to the finest detail, but shocked that he challenged him, despite being much stronger. "Accept, but you do know what you're getting yourself into?" The timer, counting down until the duel, was set to 30 seconds.

"Obviously I'm challenging my rival. Can't you see we're the same class?" Mavrick's character name was "The Black Knight" which was a tank class. "Tank on Tank, I wanna see this."Garrick said.

The timer flipped from 10, to 9, to 8, to 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and with zero, a buzzer went off declaring the duel begun.

Mav jumped forward, swinging his Rusty Carver, a step-up sword from Shepard's. Though his swing seemed to land a hit, it only barely skimmed Shepard's shield, leaving nothing but a scratch. He charged again, this time aiming for the neck. Shepard swung a feint with his shield to distract him, and lunged forward for a blow to the chest.

Mav saw through Shepard's attack and rolled to expose a weak point in the leg. Shepard yelled "Cleave!" and his blade glowed yellow and doubled in length, as he swung it three times around himself, the first and third hit landing each on Mavrick's exposed head, knocking him out.

The confidence in Mav's group had vanished, along with the smirk on each of their faces. The crew behind Shepard was cheering on his seemingly easy victory, though for shepard, it was everything but.

"Hey Lucille? Can we get an inn?" Lucille thought it over for a minute, and agreed. After all, Battleheart's time scale was much different than the physical world. An hour in this world is merely a minute in the real world. One could technically go for 20 days here, without water in the physical world.

"What about us?" "What are we going to do?" Shepard let them stay in the inn they were at in Haggerdom.

-o0o-

"Where is he?" "He's been gone for two hours!" Shepard left to get some food for the group, after all, food is still needed to survive here likewise in the physical world. "I'm back!" He came bursting through the door. Okay, Where were we?


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, we were going over the plan for the game." Lucille said awkwardly "Ah." Shepard distributed the food among them. "Well we need to make a guild. What do we want to name it?"

Fueng said, watching Shepard pocket the leftover gold from buying the food. "Well first we need a Leader, Right?"

Robin blurted out after Shepard finished his sentence, "We've already decided, it's gonna be you."

Shepard couldn't help feeling a little giddy. After all, his friends chose him over themselves. "So, start the guild idiot!" Shepard jumped. "Oh right."

He went into his menu, tapped on "Create A Guild" and started going through the settings.

"Ok we need a flag." He turned his menu towards the gang, and let them scroll through the flag designs. after about thirty seconds, they decided on a white flag, with two crossing swords, one red, the other blue.

"Hmm cool. Now we need a Name. Any ideas?" They started whispering among themselves. Another minute later, they turned to Shepard, quietly waiting.

Lucille said something that sounded like "night" but he wasn't listening. He turned to the group and ever so slightly said, "What?" "Knighte dumbass, With an E at the end. Knighte Guild." He typed it in, invited the others, and finished his food

"Well we're heading out to Gobwood tomorrow, so get your rest. Good night guys." he got a not so happy reaction from Robin. "And gals. Jeez,  
Whatever. Good night."

-o0o-

They awoke by the clangs of Shepard putting on his armor. "What the hell bro? Why can't you do this later?" Fueng immediately ate his words as Shepard walked out the door. Both Lucille and Robin woke up, with a livid face, ready to kill.

Shepard went outside and pieced the last few plates of armor in. The texture was not his favorite, as it was Scale Mail, and it kept poking him in the places where it was tight. Ultimately he finally decided he should go to the dungeon alone, because the rest of them probably wanted to sleep. He was dumbfounded to hear the words "Hold up you idiot! Don't leave your guild behind!" The eventually found themselves in the market.

"Aha, so that would be cool." "You could say that again!" "How many shops are there?" The guild was looking left and right for the permit to go to the dungeon, and maybe picking up a few things here and there. Things lined the walls like armor, weapons, and trinkets galore. Shepard kept following his gut, walking into stores that might have the permit. You see, in order for someone to fight in the dungeons, you need a permit that binds itself to you that proves you are ready. As a guild, you only need one, but everybody must participate in the earning of it.

"Finally! I found it!" The group had circled him in seconds, ready to take on the challenge. When Shepard walked in the door, He was more than surprised.

"We meet again, Pipsqueak."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mavrick." His cronies stood on either side of him, Bromswell, the Wizard Class, and Garrick, The Barbarian Class. He also seemed to have new of his other friends, Oakley, the Ranger Class, and Gustav, Robin's Nemesis, who is also a Rogue Class.

"You must've learned that you only need one pass if you're in a guild. You little copycat." God, those words were like a switchblade to his ribcage. Mavrick Veltouse… His mortal enemy. Fueng stepped in front of Shepard, and yelled at him. "We figured that out on our own, thank you very much." A man stepped in, shaved head with trader's robes, and turned to the group amassing in his shop.

"If why I think you're here is why you're here, I have one left." One left!? How can there only be one left? Mav took a step towards the man, his shining black armor shifting, making a noise on metal-on-metal. "If you don't mind kind sir, my group and I were the first in your shop, so I believe we deserve the card." Shepard looked at him in disgust. "How about a duel for it?" Mav turned to face him.

"Oh god no… But a challenge is a challenge… Hmm." He felled the visor on his armor. "I accept."

Shepard took the group to a field on the outskirts of town. He swiped down and the menu appeared, then he searched for 'MavrickMurder' on the character roster, and challenged him to a duel. "Two-on-Two? Is that how you want to do it? Alright."

This was his plan: He was going to bring in Lucille. With her being a healer class, he would have no problem taking on any two on his team. "Choose your second, Mavrick." He thought for about two seconds before choosing Garrick. Of course, he's going to send him after Lucille. Although, It would be easier to attack from a distance with Bromswell or Oakley… What's his plan here?

Lucille stepped up, and the countdown began from ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…

But one never came.

It stood there for about ten seconds glitched in place, as if it was lagging. Shepard tried to swipe down to open the menu and maybe check his connection, but it wouldn't work. Lucille, Mav, and even all his cronies, and Robin and Fueng stood still, unmoving. This could only mean one thing.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

"Hiro! Wake up Hiro!" "God damn it Ishihara! How many times do I have to tell you not to cut the power when I'm playing?" The lights in his room were still on, which means she hacked in and cut the power internally. Ishihara was Hiro's fourteen year old sister, who loved to prank him. "Mom's gone on some kind of business trip and won't be back until the 19th!" Oh crap that's right… The game's software system resets on the 19th of May… It's the 13th of April right now… I don't have as much time as I thought. "You had your hour of game time, now it's time to go to school" "Ishihara, you know I'm on break!" He took of the BattleVisor and took a good look at it. It always amazes him how PhXZ gaming cracked the code to control the human perception of time. "I need to get back in there…"

"I didn't pull you out for nothing Hiro! Come get breakfast!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Hiro got up out of bed and grabbed his sweatshirt. The cotton weave was among one of his favorites, as it gave him quite a lot of comfort.

When he opened the door to his room, which was already slightly open, he saw his sister putting her signature American pancakes on the table. "Your favorite? This must've taken awhile." She slid down into a chair and grabbed her silverware. Hiro kept thinking about his friends and how they were stuck in the game. That world was traveling 600% faster than this one, and sixty seconds that pass by in this world, a whole hour flies by there.

He made it look as natural as possible. He grabbed the peanut butter and hazelnut spread, then the syrup. He spread the peanut butter on one of his pancakes and hazelnut on the other. He then proceeded to douse them both in syrup.

"You didn't tell me you were on break! That's no fair!" "Yeah, I'm on one of my credit absences. She turned her head to the side questioningly. "I'll sum it up. I've done so much extra school that I can take a break for a while. When she finished swallowing, her face lit up. "You mean when I'm in high school like you, I can take the extra night classes and then skip a whole week?" Hiro nodded, and Ishihara continued eating. He finished his two and but the plate in the sink.

He crawled back upstairs as fast as he could and slammed onto his bed, closing his door midair. He slid the BattleVisor on his head and checked the time. Twenty minutes out of game. Phew. "Link Start!"


	6. Chapter 6

After a few seconds the login view came up. He inputted the information through thought, and then he was ported into the world of Battleheart Online.

When he got there, it was almost sunrise, so he decided to walk back to the inn. When he got there, however, all three of them were not happy. "What the hell Shepard?" snapped Robin. "Did you guys win?" he asked, drawing back to refrain from pissing any of them off.

"Technically nobody won. You left before the match started so we didn't have to worry about anything. But now the store owner will give it to whoever wins tomorrow." Great. Dueling against that asshole will be fun, especially with Garrick. He thought to himself.

"Fine. Then let's get some sleep. Good night guys- and gals."

Right back to where we started last night.

Sleep was a weird thing in the world of Alednola, as it was nearly instantaneous. You just thought of a time you wanted to wake up and then you'd close your eyes. Then what feels like a second later, boom you're in that time. Again, PhZX still rules with time control.

When they all woke up, Shepard started talking with Lucille about how the duel was probably going to go down. She was to stay on Shepard and activate her Shield ability whenever Garrick were to active Enrage or Frenzy, but normally he would activate both at the same time. She was to use Group Heal if Mavrick went after her, then Shepard would come in and solve that problem. "We got this."

When they walked out into the city, and then towards the shop, they could see Mavrick and his cronies sitting outside. "Ah, Pipsqueak. I actually never thought you'd show up after that embarrassing moment."

"It doesn't really bother me. But let's get this done Mav." He swiped down and challenged MavrickMurder to a duel once more. Lucille walked up behind Shepard and Garrick behind Mavrick. The countdown was the most antagonizing thing of all. The way it rung it Shepard's armor, and the numbers decreasing to zero.

When it finally did start, Mavrick tried to get behind Shepard, but he blocked him off with Shield Wall. Then Shepard ran over to Garrick and boy was he was surprised a Tank was running down a DPS. Shepard slashed at him a couple times but Garrick blocked both of them with his twin swords. "Enrage! Frenzy!" He called out. Lucille instantly targeted Shepard and yelled out "Shield!" His Shield Wall and the effects of Shield stacked up so he took only 5% of the damage he normally should've. Tanking is great. He thought.

He swung at Shepard, and he slid his energy shields to layer over his metal shield.

He just kept swinging over and over, and his shields finally shattered after taking a beating. Shepard jumped back and swung his sword at Mavrick, who parried Shepard's blade with a swing of his own. He turned around and lunged at Garrick, who took the blow, but it didn't seem to do a lot of damage.

Shepard blocked Mavrick's downward strike and then swung at his feet, Shepard's sword just skimming off his armor. He turned again and swung blindly at Garrick, unintentionally parrying an attack, then He shouted out "Cleave!"

The length of the blade doubled as he did a circle slash around himself, hitting and shredding through both Mavrick and Garrick. After that, Garrick landed a few blows on Shepard, but thanks to Lucille, it only mattered for few seconds. Shepard swung his Iron Sword as hard as he could towards Garrick, and it actually seemed to leave a nice wound. Just then, Garrick gripped his own chest, and exploded into a million pieces. "One down Mavrick, one to go."

Mavrick charged at Shepard but before he could move to block any attack, Mavrick yelled "Intimidate!" which made Shepard halt his movements completely. He took a few slashes from Mavrick, but Lucille used Group Heal, which restored all the damage Shepard had previously taken. "Oh you little bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"You don't scare me! Come on, I'll show you what Knighte Guild's all about!"

"Very funny little princess, but last time I checked, the Cleric only has one damaging ability, and I'm pretty sure unless you cheated, you don't have it yet. So go ahead, your threats don't scare me!"

Shepard's Fear II debuff which stunned him had worn off, and he snuck up behind Mavrick and held the blade to his neck. "No, but mine will." He said bearing a grin on his face. Slicing Mavrick's throat, he stood back and inhaled, then sighed as Mavrick's body exploded into tiny pieces, like Garrick's.

"We won! Alright!" Shouted Shepard as he ran across to hug Lucille. The other Yami Guild members, which was Mavrick's own guild, looked on in horror as the dungeon pass was given to Shepard. "Alright, now let's go and take down a dungeon!" He said, as his stomach let out a huge growl. "After we find some food to eat."


End file.
